Who You Were
by MelancholyMemories
Summary: The rough, destructive, yet playful mind you had as a child is gone. As I look at you now how can I believe that's who you were...ButtercupxButch
1. How It Began

A/N: This is my first PPG fic. Personally I think it moves kind of fast. Anyways... Comments and criticism are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Townsville citizens, non-citizens, and all.

**Chapter 1: How It Began**

_Present: _

When we first met it was anything but love. We were wild unruly children with one thought: I hate you. My siblings and yours were always fighting aiming at one thing: the others demise. You and I were the roughest; our edge was fighting…no our life was fighting. We tough both interior and exterior; we still are, but it's different now. We're a bit more…what's the word? Compassionate?

I never really understood it though, how you changed, why you changed. Whatever it was it took you on a drastic turn. So drastic I sometimes bothered to ask myself if it was really you. The rough, destructive, yet playful mind you had as a child is gone. As I look at you how can I believe that's who you were…

_How It Began:_

"POW!" "WHAM!" The punching bag swayed back and forth even though the impact was fairly soft. His eyes were fixated on the bag with his face twisted in disinterest (most likely because he couldn't use full power on it.) His short ponytail was loose on the back of his neck. His work out clothes clung to him showing off his tone ness. I would have stared at him longer had his eyes not shifted over to see me staring at him…admiring him.

I had to break the awkwardness, "May I join you?"

He shrugged, typical. As he had begun to mature he rarely smiled or held conversation with anyone but his brothers. I suppose that was partially because of his intimidation factor. The strong and silent were often a bit more frightening.

I walked towards the bag quietly, partly out of embarrassment. As I reached it, I noticed he went to the other side gripping it with both hands and holding it out towards me.

"You'll be able to hit it a bit harder."

I didn't question I just did it. It was true; I found I could hit it a bit harder as well as faster. Still, it didn't match up to actual combat.

"This isn't good enough," I finally admitted.

He shook his head, "I know what you mean."

I sighed, "I really need a good fight."

I looked at him; one of his eyebrows was raised poised on his forehead. His eyes, his gorgeous emerald eyes, held a new fire. And I saw an unfamiliar sight, a beautiful sight, a smirk adorning his face.

"It's been a long time since we fought…"

My eyes widened in shock. He didn't…we hadn't fought since we were children, since he and his brothers had decided to slow down with their crimes…

"Want to?" he asked the smirk still there.

I couldn't; I wouldn't… "Sure."

Oh no, now I'd gone and done it. It's not that I didn't want to fight; it was fighting _him._ I wasn't worried I'd hurt him. I was worried I'd make a fool of myself. Crime had slowed I was rusty.

"You ready, Buttercup?" he broke my thoughts as I looked over. He was in a fighting stance, the smirk still there, his eyes still glowing.

"Just a sec," I grabbed the rubber band from around from around my wrist pulling my hair into a ponytail. I'd been letting it grow; it was pretty yet aggravating.

"Kay, Butch, let's go," I got into my fighting stance.

"Ready, three, two," uh oh crunch time, "…one."

Bam! We both made lightning fast moves impacting at the same time. His fist to my elbow, our eyes set on one another. He smiled, not an angelic, everyday smile, a sneaky, cunning smile.

"You're fast but not fast enough."

The next thing I knew he was behind me pinning my hands behind my back, his arm around my neck. I felt his breath tickle my ear, clouding my senses. He had no idea how he was messing with me.

He whispered gently, "Told ya."

I growled part out of anger, part out of yearning. It was replied to with a laugh.

I had to break this hold as well as his confidence, "You may be fast, but you're not smart."

I kicked my foot back my heel contacting right where I hoped it had hit: every man's weak spot. He hissed his grip slacking on my wrist allowing me to slide out of his hold before elbowing him hard in the chest. He completely let go to clutch his stomach… perfect. I threw a punch to his head, but he caught it with one hand. I threw the other but he caught that one too. He pulled me in, our faces an inch apart. His expression was a twisted frown, "You're good. No one's broken out of that hold."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?" his face was still in a frown. "Far from, you've impressed me."

My hands were still in his palms shaking to break fee. "Well, I said, "I was always a tough fighter; you probably remember that." This was just biding time. Think! What to say? "Can you stand the fact that you're going to get your ass kicked by a girl?"

All of a sudden his face broke into a smirk, "that would be a definite turn on…" oh man, I hoped I had heard that right, my cheeks, damn, I felt them get hot "…of course not that you haven't turned me on already."

My cheeks were bright red now; my teeth were clenched, "Quit trying to catch me off guard."

He laughed, "I already have," Uh oh, he'd caught on. He finally threw me by my fists down on the ground. I fell flat on my back. The impact was hardest on my head. I looked up to find his foot was about to make contact with my face in a downward kick. I caught it inches from my face gripping it before throwing him into the wall.

I was up in a second to face him as he got up. "Trying to destroy the school weight room are you?" he said motioning to a small hole in the wall behind me.

"I'll lie," I said, "say it was a crime."

He laughed, "It's always a crime to look as good as you do."

The blush was there again. "Shut up!"

He gave a deep growl, "Do you not like flirting?"

Flirting? He was flirting with me? Or… "Yeah right, you're so full of bull. You're just sweet talking to catch me off guard again."

He still smiled. "Maybe…" he walked up to me, slow, steady, seemingly no intention of a surprise attack. My fist were still clenched, my jaw tight, even as he moved inches no centimeters towards me before lifting up my chin to look into my eyes "…then again maybe not."

But I could see it in his eyes, a desire. A desire to fight? "You're so full of sh…" hard impact silenced me.

I was pinned to the wall by two strong hands. His face began slowly moving towards me. The pit of my stomach was squirming. My face, I could imagine how red it was. 'When did he become so bold?' Three inches, two…I felt his hot breath on my face…one centimeter and then, instant contact. My lips froze in place as his pressed against mine with force. He was a rough kisser, but I absolutely loved it. My heart beat a million times faster.

I literally think my heart ached when he stopped seconds later to see my expression. His evil yet beautiful smirk was adorning his face. "You need to cool off you look a little breathless."

And with that he left me to stare into space completely mesmerized and extremely lightheaded. 'What a weird way to have you're first kiss. I couldn't have asked for better'


	2. Better Than Heaven?

Clearly I was still getting over the utter shock of it all. Over a month later, and I was still baffled by the kiss. He, on the other hand, seemed to take it very well. He began to acknowledge me more, scratch that, much more! We had intelligent conversations, he opened doors for me, and flirted with me; oh did he flirt with me.

He had several pet names for me, my favorite being Butterfly and least favorite Butterbutt. But they varied, Hottstuff, Bumblebee, Cutie, the simplest being Babe. They changed with his mood. Not only were there names but gestures too, tickling me, playing with my hair, tracing letters on my back, heck, breathing on me! My neck was especially sensitive, and he loved to torture me. But of course, with every great thing must come a down side; he was a guy, so naturally his main greeting was slapping my ass. He knew what it got him though, a red handprint on his normally laughing face.

People swore we were dating. How many times a day was I asked that? Eh, I lost count. For all I knew we could have been… well, except for the fact that we didn't see each other anywhere else than school, and we hadn't kissed since the incident.

One thing was for certain though. I couldn't deny it any longer. If this wasn't love, it was the biggest crush I would ever have. I was unbelievably angry because of how perfect he had to be. I wanted him so bad, and I was almost certain he wanted me. (He didn't look at other girls the way he did me). I needed him; I literally think that he was holding on to my life. My only question, _"Why aren't we together?"_

I felt a light pressure on my back as he drew the figure of a letter with the eraser of his pencil. His hot breath tickled my neck.

We had developed a game. He wrote letters on my back, and I had to interpret them. How convenient that his desk was located right behind mine, amazingly we'd never been separated. Our English teacher was either blind, ignorant, or hell just stupid. I liked the third option.

I felt him trace lightly, 'J-A' uh oh I missed the last two letters. "Jail?" I whispered as a guess.

"No," he breathed. He repeated the word on my back, "J-A-D-F? No E!"

"Jade?" I turned around.

He smiled and nodded.

"How'd you come up with that?" I asked.

He kept smiling, "It's the color of your eyes."

I instantly blushed and turned around; it didn't help that his breath was still on my neck. I mentally cursed myself for being so soft. Fighters weren't normally like this. Why did it have to feel so good?

I took a few moments to regain my composure. He was soon whispering in my ear. "I'm going to write you a message. Take it word by word."

I nodded lightly, "Kay."

He began with the first word. "Meet?" he nodded starting the next word 'M-E.' "Me?" He nodded again. Next word, "After?" …wait where was he going with this? Another word, "School?" I put it all together, "Meet me after school."

He didn't nod but simply whispered, "By the old theater downtown." It was commanding and firm, not an 'if you want to' kind of thing. The game stopped, and not long after the bell rang. He followed me out of the classroom giving a small wave goodbye at the door. I had one hour left.

I couldn't focus all of class. _'What did he want? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me?'_ The questions didn't stop. I ran over every corner of my mind, every possibility brought forth (along with several fantasies). They all made sense, yet they didn't. Ughh, what was I saying? My mind was jumbled. _'Damn it, Butch! Why so secretive?'_

The clock ticked ever so slowly until I finally heard the echoing sound of the bell. I was out in a second, at my locker, and swapping books at the speed of light. _'Why don't I have one of those little locker mirrors?'_

"What's the rush?" I heard a voice say to me. My sister's red hair swayed behind her as she walked towards me. My other sister skipped lightly behind her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I really needed that mirror…I couldn't lie. "I'm meeting someone. Bubbles, I need your mirror!"

The blonde curls on her head bounced with her huge gasp, "Is it a boy? Buttercup who?"

Blossom simply stared in shock.

"Just give me the stupid mirror."

"Not until you tell me who it is," she said sneakily. If we were still children she would have stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ughhh," I groaned.

"Just say…"

"It'sButchalrightnowgivemethemirrorbeforeIhurtyou!" I said quickly.

She needed no translation, "Buttercup, that's so exciting!"

I grumbled, "Whatever," before she pulled out a compact from her bag. I grabbed it hastily and took a quick survey of my appearance, 'Good enough.'

I handed it back, "Thanks. Tell the Professor I'll be home a little late."

"Sure," Blossom nodded.

"Thanks again!" I said before running outside into the cool, cloudy day. I could smell rain coming. A black cloud hovering over the direction of downtown looked potentially threatening. I would have to make it quick, so I would have to fly.

I stuffed my book bag into the trunk of my Avalanche. The truck had been used when I got it, but I still loved it to death. It was a beautiful black color with one of the most powerful engine's to boot (I had Mitch install it; he works at a shop now). I rechecked that my keys were in my pocket before I took off in the direction of town; my blurry green streak followed me.

Town had changed. It was bit cleaner now, more uniform. Supposedly, it was because crime had slowed. Don't get me wrong, there was still enough to be a hassle but nothing like when we were kids.

As I neared downtown, I began to think of old theaters and one stood out, the _Galactica. _It had been closed down ages ago after almost being completely demolished during a battle with Him. The building still stood, but the damage couldn't be fixed.

I spotted it from a distance, yep, tattered, old, broken and soon hopefully beautiful, meaningful (to me at least).

I soon approached landing on the pavement looking for Butch. Thunder rumbled harshly.

'_Where is he? Why isn't he here yet?'_

Maybe he took his car…

Maybe it was a setup…

Maybe he meant tomorrow…

"Buttercup," I turned to see him leaning against the side of the building. He had on a leather jacket with his hair in a limp ponytail on his neck. Normal…so it was no real special occasion.

With his finger he motioned for me to come to him. My feet found movement. My eyes were fixated on his expressionless face. As I reached him, he lightly pulled me into the alley on the side of the theater. His back was to me; he didn't say a word. We simply stood for a moment.

Almost suddenly he turned to me. I was a bit startled, but that changed in a second. Very startled was my expression as he pinned me to the wall the same way he had during our first kiss. He stared at me with fiery eyes. Maybe passionate?

"Buttercup," he finally spoke, his husky voice very low, "perhaps, I haven't made this obvious enough, but I want you."

My heart did a flip-flops in my chest.

"You're probably wondering how I'm so bold now," his eyes still shining, "I really don't know, I suppose that's what you do to me."

Before I even had a chance to respond his mouth was on mine. My eyes widened. Within milliseconds, his tongue was prying open my mouth. He roughly took his time to roam over every space. I was frozen in pure amazement. I couldn't move. It was a fantasy I'd never expected to come true. He felt my unresponsiveness and pulled away.

I groaned from aggravation. Why did he have to stop?

"I don't care if you don't like me that way," he said with a half smile on his face, "that doesn't change my feelings."

What!? "What's that supposed to mean?"

He gave a small shrug, "That I'm going to keep pursuing you even despite if you keep pushing…"

"Not that," I interrupted.

His eyebrow raised, "what then?"

"The part about me not liking you that way."

He laughed, "naturally I would assume that. Well, considering you've never kissed me back either time."

Well that hit me hard. It was true.

"Well I was startled."

"You're not now," he smiled to me. An idea struck me like the lightening that flashed in the distance.

"Exactly," I said before breaking out of his grip and pinning him to the wall. I wasn't sure if it was the sound of ipact or the thunder I heard, but it didn't matter. He was where I needed him to be. Before he made a response, I crushed my lips to his only to have him more than eagerly answer back.

If he was shocked by his sudden boldness, I was shocked beyond belief by mine. And as it became more intense, the clouds let loose just as they had threatened. I'd always heard it was heaven to be kissed in the rain, but whoever said that was wrong. It was a million time better.


	3. Girl Talk

A/N: It's been so long since I've updated and i really have no excuses. So my apologies. I hope to post the rest in a more timely manner, no guarentees though. Thanks to al those who have reviewed it's so very much appreciated. Well here you go it's pretty long so I hope this makes up for its absence.

Yours truly Melancholy

I drove home in a daze. My heart didn't stop pounding. This sick, mushy, gutsy feeling in the pit of my stomach just wouldn't go away. I loved it. I'd never felt like this with anyone before. Probably because I'd only had one boyfriend…Mitch.

I remembered that well. I'd become his girlfriend out of pity. After tons of attempts at other girls he finally came, almost begging, to me. I told him yes, on one condition: we moved at my pace; and my pace was slow. When he tried to kiss me I'd pull away, I shied away from his touch, I had no pet names for him, and I didn't bear speak the words 'I love you'. He finally broke, not able to bear the distance. He started telling his friends lies about us. When he started giving fake hints that we'd gone way past my boundaries, I dumped him immediately. I was still a virgin as far as kissing was concerned, so naturally I was a virgin at everything else too.

Though I had to admit there was at least one perk. The upgrades on my truck were especially nice. If there was one thing that boy could do, it was work with cars.

I sighed to myself as I drove through the downpour. My clothes were still soaked from when we had kissed during the beginning of the rain. For all the things Mitch lacked, Butch had made up for. For once in my life I truly understood the context of love.

I pulled in the driveway parking behind Blossom's red Mustang. I ran quickly to the door walking in to see the Professor with a newspaper in front of his face.

"That you, Buttercup?" I heard him ask.

"Hey, Doc," I said before coming around to his side, "Watcha' reading?"

He pointed to an article in the corner of the page, "A scientist is believed to have found a new species of fungi by the Nile River."

"How……interesting?"

"I know it's fascinating," he said before looking at me. His eyes suddenly grew wide, "You're soaked! I knew you were out, but where have you been?"

Uh oh, "Uh…I was training at it started to rain. I was far from my truck, so I got really wet." Okay half-true, the last part was definitely correct, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"You were training outside?"

Quick…"Uh yeah, thought I'd get some fresh air."

He continued to inspect my appearance eventually shrugging it off with an, "I'll get out the detergent," and walking toward the direction of the laundry room.

When I got upstairs I went to the bathroom throwing my clothes into a basket and jumping into the shower. As the warm water relaxed my nerves, I heard the sound of the door opening; most likely the Professor getting my laundry.

Within fifteen minutes I was showered, pajama-clad and brushing through the tangled mass that was my hair. When that was done, I went into my room, correction, me and my sister's room.

The three of us still occupied the same space. The guest room was a mess that no one wanted to touch. So we stayed the same, but each of us now had a separate bed. It was truly an Alvin and the Chipmunks rendition with lighter colors. And I'll admit while it was nerve wracking at times, I was sharing a room with my two best friends, so I didn't mind a bit.

As I sprawled out my bed staring at the abyss of my ceiling, I felt a presence jump on my bed only to have two blue eyes staring at me seconds later.

"Tell me everything!"

I groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Duh! C'mon I want the juicy details! Tell me what you did."

I groaned again, "Fine! We kissed okay! Happy now?"

Blossom perked up from behind her novel as Bubbles gasped with glee.

"You?" Blossom asked. "You kissed a boy?"

"Yes, now leave me alone," I said burying my face in my pillow.

But Bubbles was still bouncing up and down on my bed. She wasn't going to quit.

"What kind of a kiss?"

I turned to glare at her, "Haven't you heard the phrase don't kiss and tell?"

She giggled, "What would it matter you already told us you kissed him; what's wrong with adding a little detail?" She giggled like a school girl. I had to shut her up.

"Stay out of my personal life and I'll stay out of yours."

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I smirked devilishly, "Oh I don't know, but your diary was getting pretty interesting lately."

She blushed beet red and I knew what was going to come, "You read my diary!"

Blossom walked over sitting down next to Bubbles on my green sheets adding her own input. "Really, I must admit that's pretty low."

"Plus a complete invasion of privacy!" Bubbles yelled.

"What are you complaining about? Do you think I get any?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I just wanted to know what happened."

"Yeah, and then you made a big deal out of it."

"Of course, it was your first kiss!"

"No it wasn't…" oh wait, they didn't know that.

"What?" Blossom was the first to speak. "You kissed Mitch?" I thought you said you didn't."

"No! Gross," I said almost gagging, "Butch and I kissed about a month ago."

Crap.

I sighed. I'd put myself too deep in this; I couldn't get out.

"You know the hole in the weight room?"

Blossom the raised an eyebrow, "From when you fought the robber? What does that have to do with anything?"

Great now she was going to bust me. Oh well. "I lied. There was no robber."

I could see it in her eyes. She was going to scold me. "Butter…"

"Can I please explain?"

Bubbles giggled, "Sure I wanna hear."

"Well," I didn't know what to say, "See I wanted to work out in the weight room and I saw Butch there. We started training with the punching bag, but it wasn't…good enough."

Bubbles nodded for me to continue.

"So we started fighting each other and well, I kinda threw him into the wall."

Blossom smacked her forehead, "Perfect…"

"I'm not done!" I exclaimed. "So anyways, he came up to me threw me against the wall and he kissed me,"

Bubbles squealed with delight, "Did you kiss back?"

"Nope, I was too startled to do anything." There I had said it my kissing story was over.

"How did you know he wasn't just, you know, using you?" Blossom asked.

I looked at her strangely, "To get a kiss?"

"He's a guy, you never know what it meant," she said shrugging.

I thought about it for a moment before coming up with a reply, "Well, you know, Butch isn't the most outgoing person. He mainly talks to his brothers."

"But they had a reputation," Blossom added.

"Had!" I emphasized looking at her. "You know they're not like that now."

"I'm just saying you never know."

I scoffed, "You're making excuses."

She was confused. Her face twisted to look at me strangely, "What do you mean excuses?"

"You're just trying to make up an excuse to hide that you like Brick."

Her face turned scarlet before turning around, "I don't…"

"Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about. You like Brick but you try to hide by saying that they had a bad past. You say it all the time when people make suggestions. But you blush when he comes near you, and you stutter when you talk. You can't deny anything."

She didn't talk. She just sat with her back turned.

"C'mon you can admit it; after all, you know we won't tell."

"Nothing leaves our room," Bubbles chirped in.

She sighed long and heavy, turning around to face us. A light pink still remained on her cheeks, "Okay fine, I like him."

Bubbles squealed, "I'm so happy you guys are admitting to it."

Blossom looked at her with an agitated expression, "Well, you can't pretend you don't have a thing for Boomer. You two flirt like crazy."

What I thought would be a blush turned out to be a confused look, "I thought I already told you guys I did."

"Well, if you didn't we know now," I said.

And as a spur of the moment we all broke into laughter. However it soon turned to nothing as we stared down at lime sheets, each of us contemplating something different. After a while Blossom was the first to break our silence, "Who would have thought? The Powerpuff Girls falling for the Rowdyruuf boys?"

"Who would have thought I would be the first one to act out on my crush?"

They both blushed from embarrassment.

"You guys haven't, have you?"

They both shook their heads no, "I'm too scared," Blossom admitted, "and I don't want to face rejection.'

"And what about you?" I asked Bubbles.

"I wouldn't know what to say," she blushed harder, "he makes me all giddy and nervous."

"You'll find courage, both of you. You'll tell them someday."

They both smiled from thanks and our conversation continued through the night until we finally declared we were tired. Turning off the lights and settling in our beds, I sighed thinking of what tomorrow would bring. With Butch and I not so afraid of our feelings anymore, I could feel that the day would be a whole new adventure. And as I snuggled closer into my bed drifting off I heard Bubbles quietly say, "Wait, did you really read my diary?"

And with a light chuckle I fell asleep.


	4. Skipping

**A/N: Hello again. This chapter came up much fasr than the last one. Thank everyone for the kind reviews and suggestions. I do love fluff but everyone please remember this shall be action as well. As another note I won't be updaing until I get at least 25 reviews. I don't think that that's too much to ask. But if I begin to think otherwise then it shall be posted sooner. Well, here you are. Happy reading everyone.**

**Melancholy**

As the sun peeked through the window of our room, I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. I faintly heard Bubbles yawn as she stretched before getting out of bed. Blossom would be up already, she was the only one who really rose to an alarm clock. I was usually a procrastinator waiting till the last second before I'd get out of bed.

But as I snuggled deep into the warmth of my pillow, yesterday's events came flashing in my mind, and in an instant I threw the covers back racing into the hallway bathroom. I washed my face, and took extra time on my hair brushing out the now long, black strands before pulling it back with a simple green headband. I rushed to get dressed before heading downstairs where Blossom was already sitting, newspaper on the table and a coffee cup in her hand.

"You're up early," she said casting me a small glance.

Bubbles giggled as she walked down the stairs groggily, "I think we know why."

I ignored them both making toast quickly and swallowing down orange juice before I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I jumped in my truck, turning out of the driveway eagerly awaiting school for the first time in my life.

_"Please be there early,"_ I thought, as my head was clouded with thoughts of my new boyfriend.

Within a few minutes I was in the school parking lot, driving into my usual space. My head scanned the area for any sign of Butch with little avail. I sighed as I took the key out of the ignition, before grabbing what I needed and getting out of the car.

_"Maybe he's inside,"_ I thought hopefully. But my head told me otherwise. Rowdyruff's weren't known to be early for school, their reputation preceded them. Tardy with numerous detentions, and it wasn't likely to change despite that one of the brothers now had a girlfriend.

"Perfect," I mumbled under my breath as I walked down the hallway black bangs covering my eyes.

"Yes," a voice came from behind me, "you are."

I turned to see none other than Butch leaning against the lockers. His smug grin plastered on his face, his ponytail hanging low on his neck.

"You're early," he remarked.

"So are you," I said.

"Touché," he agreed before holding his arms out to me.

I eagerly walked to his waiting arms before he braced me in a huge hug. I breathed in his smell, holding onto his leather jacket. He kissed the top of my forehead lightly. "And how are we today?" he asked.

I shrugged making him laugh.

I heard a light scoffing noise off to the side. I lightly let go of Butch to see who it was. His two brothers were watching us. Brick was getting things from his locker his head lightly turned in our direction. His bright red hat was present on his head, backwards as usual, while his hair poked out from underneath it. His face was in a scowl his red eyes half surveying the messy contents of his locker, half surveying me and his brother. Boomer on the other hand stared directly at us with a huge smirk on his lightly freckled face. His blue eyes shined with enthusiasm at our appearance, his blonde skater hair shining in the fluorescent light.

Butch frowned at them before his face suddenly twisted maliciously, "Jealous, Boomer?"

He laughed, flipping his hair, "Why would you think that? I don't like her." He pointed at me with a grin.

"Sorry that you're too scared to tell the girl you do like that you like her," Butch said.

"What would make you think that?" Boomer said.

Butch shrugged before he smiled mischievously again, "Well here's your chance."

No sooner than he had spoken before Bubbles walked past us her blonde braids swaying. "Hi, Boomer," she said sweetly as she passed.

If he weren't a Rowdyruff he would have blushed on the spot, "Sup, Bubs?"

She giggled as she passed him without another word. When she'd completely disappeared down the hallway Brick turned to face him. "Smooth," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," he said elbowing him in the stomach, "you couldn't do any better."

And as if on queue Blossom walked down the hallway. Brick only smirked before he walked up to her before slapping her ass. She blushed beet red before she turned around slapping him across the face.

"Pervert!" she yelled before walking down the hallway.

He lightly rubbed the hand print on his cheek as his brothers laughed at him.

"Oh yeah," Boomer said between laughs, "you win."

But I was simply mesmerized by it all. My startled face was soon read by all three boys as Brick barked out a "What?"

"You…" I said pointing, "You like my sisters."

And both boys eyes got wide. They had forgotten I lived in the same house as their crushes.

Boomer pointed at me, "You dare tell them, and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Butch asked crossing his arms in front of his chest his eyes glaring at his brother.

"Don't stick up for her," Boomer said, "I'm your brother."

"She's my girlfriend."

"And a Utonium," Brick added.

"What are you talking about; so's Blossom?"

Boomer growled before he spat back, "We're finished with this conversation."

"Fine by me," Butch growled dangerously.

And as they walked away from us Brick cast one last look back at me before they disappeared down the hallway.

"Don't worry about them," Butch said to me.

"You think I'm afraid of them?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be. They're both stupid and immature; it'd be best to ignore them."

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me, my back pressed against his chest. His head lowered as he whispered in my ear, "I don't think they like us being together, despite their liking of you sisters."

"Well you like us being together, don't you?" I asked him.

He smiled, "More than you can imagine."

He swiftly gave me a kiss on the cheek releasing his grip around my waist before taking his hand in mine. We walked down the hallway studying the faces of shocked onlookers. It was one of the most amusing things I'd seen in my life. Most especially though, was the look on Princess's face.

Her's was a mime of pure horror. Her mouth was agape her beady little eyes disbelieving. Her two orange pom-poms seemed to frizz at the sight of us. And to make things more enjoyable, I smiled and waved. Which made her face turn red with anger as she began to strangle the nearest boy.

Butch's face formed a light smile, "I didn't think you'd like this attention."

I shrugged. "I was used to it after saving the city so many times. But this is a new feeling, considering I've known most of these people since I was five."

"They don't care anymore about your daring escapades?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "It's all old news. Papers don't even have is as front page stories anymore, and the person who does write our articles is sloppy. The news doesn't cover barely anything either. We're common now, no big deal."

He nodded, "I see."

And as the first bell rang out signaling us to enter our first class Butch walked me to the doorway. "I'll see you later then?" I asked.

He chuckled, "What kind of a question is that?" he kissed me lightly before walking away.

P.E., what a wonderful way to start the morning. Well, normally it was, but after one long rousing game of kickball I was more ready than ever to be rid of it. Never had I not wanted to be in this class so badly. But Butch was awaiting me next hour. And as I kicked the ball all I could picture were his brother's faces mocking us in the hallway, which helped give us the win.

And after quickly changing back into clothes and grabbing my backpack I busted out of the locker room only to discover he was right there waiting.

"Someone wants to see me," he said.

I grabbed his hand as we walked down the hall, "Just a little."

We walked down the hallway talking and laughing before we stopped right outside the classroom when something suddenly hit me, "Crap."

"What?" he asked.

I smacked my forehead, "I didn't do any of my homework last night."

He laughed at me, "You, the great Buttercup Utonium, are worried about your homework."

I looked at him angrily, "Coach says if I don't bring my grades up he's gonna suspend me from the team. Homework is a fourth of the grade, and I've already missed too many assignments to count."

Butch shrugged, "Why didn't you just say so?"

And he took my hand forcefully as he pulled me in the classroom as he looked at me quickly muttering, "Look pale."

I raised an eyebrow before he quickly said to the teacher, "Yes Mr. Falcon, Buttercup hasn't been feeling well this morning. I was just going to ask if I could take her to the infirmary."

He peered around Butch suspiciously looking at me, I acted quickly as I coughed loudly. It was an impressive fake and he instantly believed it. "Yes of course," he said quickly.

"Thank you, sir," Butch said before we exited the classroom just before the bell rang. I looked at him, "Hooky then?"

He smiled nodding, "Naturally." Then he looked own at my face smirking, "Or does your superhero reputation permit you from that."

I laughed, "You think I haven't skipped school before?"

He laughed with me, "Good, let's go."

We exited the school holding hands as we went out to the back of the parking lot where his black Escalade sat gleaming in the sun. I stared for a moment as he said, "Hop in and quit staring."

I did as told opening the door a bit too excitedly. I was jittery all over. This was the first time I had skipped school with anyone else besides myself. To top it off, it was with my boyfriend too. My head was swimming with ideas of what we'd do.

He backed out slowly and drove off in the direction of downtown. He stared at the road not really talking as his stereo blared Marilyn Manson. He sort of hummed along to not really paying much attention.

Suddenly I became lost in the music and without thinking began to sing. I didn't realize that I could be heard over the ear piercing music. But obviously I could because I noticed that Butch had suddenly began to look at me with a smirk. "Nice," he commented.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He shrugged, "No really it was good, I think you'd be excellent in a rock band."

I ignored it, "So, where are we going."

"A diner, downtown," he said, "They have amazing milkshakes."

I nodded as he continued to drive. Within another ten minutes we were there. An unlit neon sign stood out in front of us reading, _"The Mixx Brother's Diner."_

"Interesting," I commented, "I've never heard of it."

He nodded beginning to open his door, "Most people haven't. But the owners befriended my brothers and I awhile back. We come here pretty often."

I stepped out of the car still surveying the place as Butch took my hand in his. He smirked lightly before he kissed me on the lips quickly. "Let's go inside."

I followed a step behind him still holding his hand. His footsteps were light on the pavement as he walked to the front door. His hand moved to push it open. But the door wasn't even moved a centimeter when my belt started beeping. The small communication system my sister's and I had been given was going off. The light was flashing red. I opened immediately to see the mayor jumping up and down his monocle nearly falling off. "Emergency Girls!" he cried. "Emergency!"

Butch looked at me disappointed.

"It's my duty. I have to go."

"I know," he replied. "But, Buttercup, promise me you'll make this up."

I nodded, "Of course."

"Is Friday good?"

I shrugged, "I think so."

His hold in my hand tightened as he slowly pulled out what appeared to be two thin sheets of paper out of his pocket. "Because I was hoping you'd go with me to see Within Temptation."

I was wide eyed, "How'd you know that was one of my favorite bands?"

He shrugged smirking, "You'd be surprised at what I know about you."

"Of course, I will!" I shrieked.

"It's a date then," he said.

I nodded again before kissing him.

"I have to go."

And with one last glance down at his smiling face I took off in the direction of town where I could suddenly see a swirling black vortex appearing over head. I could make out my sister's streaks moving towards it. I gained a bit of speed, my eyes fixated out of caution.

The closer I grew to the swirling terror, the more I slowly became afraid. I felt cold and tired, and I could feel that whatever this was it wasn't ordinary.

At long last I finally reached the vortex my sisters arriving only seconds after me. Not bothering to ask where I had been they both looked up at it with the same blank expression. I could sense fear in them too.

Down below us all the cars had stopped. People were outside looking up into the sky contemplating the possibilities of what it could be.

It turned slower and slower. The swirling abyss soon became nothing but a dark hole. And as everyone gazed up into it, it simply sat there for a moment.

"Is that it?" I heard Bubbles whisper.

But no sooner had she asked then a jet of light shot out from it surrounding the area with a blast of pitch black radiance. And as it cleared away our mouths hung open, our eyes wide. My body felt limp, and for the first time I really, truly felt scared. For the enemy in front of us, was nothing that I'd ever seen before.


	5. Seemingly Invincible

**A/N: So yeah, haven't updated in forever. My excuse? Well I told myself that as soon as one of my favorite authors updates their story, I would do so with mine. They update pretty regularly, so I was confident. And in the end... they still haven't updated yet, very sadly. So, my other excuse...laziness. Sorry, my sincerest apologies. But I am excited that I've reached past 25 reviews. Yay!**

**Okay so maybe some of you were wondering how exactly you're supposed to be picturing this story. In my mind it plays like an anime. Try seeing it like that, instead of old Powerpuff Girls cartooning style where they have no ears or fingers.**

**Oh and by the way, it's better if you read the story kind of slowly. Things jump around here to there pretty quick and you may find yourself lost at some point. **

**Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews they're much appreciated, can't really say when the next chapter will be up, but it will be sooner I promise.**

**Melancholy**

* * *

It was huge. A monster pitch black as midnight, thin in its features, with two glowing red eyes, and the smile of a demon. It towered over the tallest skyscraper and made everything around it seem like an ant in comparison. My sisters and I gaped, we'd never seen anything like it. No monster had ever looked this threatening.

And suddenly, my heart seemed frozen. I felt like every ounce of happiness had been sucked from my body. Drained and tired, I mentally cursed myself. I had never felt like this before, this weak or pathetic. Yet somehow I felt it wasn't my fault. This "thing" whatever it was it seemed to take everything from me. And when I turned to see my sisters they appeared the same way.

The monster looked at us almost mockingly before it opened its mouth wide and let out a high pitched screaming noise. The sound waves knocked the three of us backwards as we attempted to shield ourselves, crossing our arms in front of our face.

Normally I would joke at this point, making a comment about its bad breath or something of that nature. And yet that lighthearted part of me couldn't bring myself around to do it. It was almost like a side of me had vanished and left.

"Buttercup!" I heard Blossom yell to me. "We need to find a weak spot for this thing. Fly around and search for anything unusual about it."

Getting near that thing wasn't exactly my idea of safe, but I did as told. I flew around it quickly trying to stay out of an arms length. I could feel the monster almost seemingly staring me down, like he was waiting for me to turn up empty, which I did.

"I don't see anything," I called to her. "He doesn't have a visible weak point."

And as if the thing understood it laughed, high and shrieky. And before I knew it, it had stretched out its arm past the apparent length grabbing Bubbles. She struggled, weakly, pitifully, before Blossom attempted to free her, only to find herself to be caught in the other hand.

I then leaped into action, but found myself useless to help them as the "thing" quickly threw them into the nearest building. The impact left huge holes. It then extended the arms again, this time devouring them in a gooey substance. When his hands moved two black orbs fell to the ground, each one containing one of my sisters.

I went to where they were, watching how they tried method after method. Eyebeams, handbeams, kicking, punching, specialty moves, nothing worked.

I turned back around to see the "thing" laughing again. And then he looked directly at me before trying to catch me with his extendable hand. I dodged without a second thought, leaping onto the stretchy arm and running my way all the way up until I came into proximity with his face. I then gave a swift kick only to find it started to sink into the monsters black "flesh".

I yanked and pulled, only barley managing to free myself from it, only to find that the "thing" had had grabbed me as well. I struggled as my sisters had done as it slowly raised its arm back ready to throw me into the building. But I thought quickly, I used my eyebeams trying to have an impact on the hand.

I heard a small scream as the beast slowly slacked its grip. I wriggled free flying out of its regular reach. I noticed how the head turned to me angrily and then I looked back at the hand. It was unscathed; my work had done no apparent effect other than a temporary pain.

"Why do you have to be so, damn, tough?" I shouted to it.

It seemed to reply by attempting to grab me again this time with two hands. Once again I dodged it trying to punch and kick, stupidly. Both my arms and legs got caught in the bodily goo and this time I couldn't get out. I sunk deeper into the belly of the beast before I felt myself being spit back out. I noticed then, that I was in an orb similar to the ones my sisters were still captive in. And like them I tired the same methods of breaking free to come to no avail.

And then came a moment of confusion. _"How do you beat a monster that you can't attack physically and is barley damaged by other attacks."_ But I had little time to contemplate on that thought as I noticed the "thing" draw nearer.

Closer it came, to me and my sisters staring up at it from our confinements. We had no escape, and there was no one else to call for help. When the monster finally stopped in front of us it gave a proud call. It shrieked cynically into the dark sky, mocking us, announcing the defeat of the once notorious Powerpuff Girls to the world. And then it raise one enormous arm up into the sky ready to come down on us from above and flatten us in one deadly strike.

I closed my eyes ready for the worst. I muttered a few words under my breath. "I'm sorry," I whispered to Townsville, to my sisters, to the Proffesor… "This is it. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." I sighed. And then only one other person flowed into my mind, "Butch…" I spoke softly wanting to cry, "I love you."

And then I braced myself, waiting, closing my eyes to embrace darkness:

Three…

Two…

One…

……………………………………………………….Nothing?

"_Or am I dead" _I thought, _"quick and painless. That's always hpw I wanted to die I never pictured it would actually happened."_

"Buttercup!" I heard someone scream my name.

"_Hmm…an angel,"_ my mind said_, "I should follow him maybe he'll lead me too…"_

"Butterbutt, come on wake up."

Wait that voice…

"Butterfly, I'm serious you have to get your ass up!"

Those names…

My eyes flew open, and there he was. Butch hovered over me. I wasn't surrounded in a stupid barrier. But the sky was still dark. And I could still hear the monster, his screaming echoed from someplace near me.

I looked over to see it there. It clutched it's head as though in pain, wailing loudly. It cast an evil glance to where I was laying on the ground, somewhat cradled in Butch's arms.

"How'd you…"

"Anybody can hear that thing from miles away. And the sky looked ominous. When you didn't come back after a while and the thing was still making noises I got concerned. Flew over here to see it almost crush you before…"

"Before what?"

"I don't even know," he said, "It just kind of got this pained expression and started doing what it's doing now. It released the bubbles around you three. Your sisters seem to have passed out. But you looked like you had color."

"So then…" I smiled wearily, "Why aren't you kicking that thing's ass right now?"

He smirked, "Good question."

And then I watched him as he slowly put me down before gracefully running over to his challenge. He suddenly then leaped into the air coming down on the monster with a swift kick into the jaw.

Instead of eating its leg like it had done mine, it made a forceful impact causing the creature to yell in sudden pain. Then Butch landed a downward kick swiping across it face.

He continued this barrage of attacks, while I watched admiring him.

"Hey," I suddenly heard him call to me, "You gonna stand there gawking or are you gonna fight him with me?"

He didn't have to ask twice I flew towards him passing him as I tred my own, landing a punch square on its face. And for the first time it actually made impact without me sinking inside it. I heard it yell in pain again.

"How is it solid now?"

"No idea," Butch said with a handsome grin, "But I think we stop playing games now and finish him."

"Together?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Obviously."

And then the two of us flew the same distance away on opposite sides of its head. I extended my arms, as did Butch. My hands glowed with a bright green energy. Butch mocked my actions as he called to me, "Ready, babe?"

"Ready as I should be."

He laughed, "Three!"

"Two!" I yelled back.

And together we shouted, "ONE!"

And we both released the beams of light. They aimed directly towards its head causing the monster to yell out the nastiest most high, pitched scream, that filled the air.

The impact caused smoke to fly everywhere, the pillar rising far above our normal height. Slowly, it cleared, until I could see Butch's shocked face and I myself could make one.

It laid on the ground, not defeated, but weak and pathetic. It stared at us through its red slits. But before we could react to it, it let out a low hiss before it turned into a long strand of black goo as the sky seemed to suck it back up into the clouds. It vanished little by little as it went into the sky. And when the last of it was behind the dark cloud, the sky turned blue again and day shined over us.

I then looked to where my sisters were. They had begun to sit up, rubbing their heads wearily. I flew down to them helping them on to their feet.

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

"A lot," I said. "But the only thing that matters in the end is that that thing…whatever it was, got away."

"Drat," Bubbles said doing her best to avoid cursing.

"It could come back at any moment," Butch's voice said from behind me. "So we'd best be on the lookout."

"We?" Blossom questioned.

Butch shrugged, "Unless you don't want me to."

She didn't really reply, "When did you get here?"

"Right before you got smashed. Don't worry, I didn't technically save you. So your superhero reputation is still safe."

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked.

"I just wanted to get some information," she said. "Am I not allowed to ask questions?"

"You just asked one, and I don't care if you ask questions." Then I noticed him smirk, "And before you ask the next one, no I came alone. So unless he's skipping, Brick is still at school."

I expected a huge blush to come from Blossom. Instead she scowled. "Why would I care where Brick is?"

He scratched the back of his head, giving an innocent smile, "Oh I don't know, but…there is this little hunch I have. But not to worry it…"

"Buttercup!" she interrupted him.

"What?" I yelled, "What does any of this have to do with me?"

She grabbed me by the arm pulling me over to a more private place before hissing in my ear, "Why did you tell him?"

My eyes opened with shock, "I didn't tell him anything!"

"Then how does he know!"

"Because you're ridiculously obvious, stupid!"

"Don't call me stup…"

"What does all this matter anyway?" I asked. "We just almost got our asses handed to us and you're sitting here worried about Butch knowing you have feelings for Brick?"

She shrugged off my language even though I know how much she disapproves of it. "I'm sorry but I don't want my personal life publicized, if that's all right with you. As for the monster, you'll need to explain what happened when we get home."

I shrugged walking back over to where Butch was the thoughts of the stupid monster still in my head. But before I reached where I was going I felt Blossom jerk me back one last time as she practically spat in my ear, "You'd better not say a word."

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my fingers behind my back, "Whatever."


End file.
